


First Time For Everything

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to A New Perspective that follows the path from their first "conversation" to their first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> **Never happened, just imagination!**  
>  **Changed rating and I realized that this might be underage in some places?!**  
>  All mistakes are mine!  
> I did "A New Perspective" as a fill for a prompt and then fell for the pairing and couldn't stop myself from this because really, that needs a decent prequel :-)  
> For the sake of this work let's assume they speak English and I'm sorry for not making them sound like they have an accent but my English sucks enough as is already.

The first time they met, Marc was too nervous to bring out a coherent sentence. Standing in front of his hero was too much, he was too close and suddenly, and that was new and made things even more complicated, he was also too pretty and smelled too good. He looked at him with those blue eyes and that childish smirk and not only was Marc in total awe at the ability of that man that represented everything he wanted to be, he felt his heart jumping at the sight. And when Valentino gave him a pat on the shoulder, electrifying his skin with his touch and said, “Great race, congrats”, Marc stammered something that was a mix of gracias and thank you and that made the Italian chuckle before he was dragged away by a mechanic.

The first time he saw him race, Valentino knew that his successor had arrived. There was something about the kid that made it clear right from the start that he would be the next big thing. Because, and Vale knows that well, it is not only about hard work or the bike, it is about attitude and the will to win at all cost. The craving of success must be larger than fear and in Marc he sees just that. The kid is intriguing and Vale starts hanging out in place where he thinks he will get to meet him after a while, with success. And then it happens, striking him like lightning when he gets a close look at Marc’s soft brown eyes and his still childish smirk, and Vale falls. Against his will, obviously, because what are the chances of him and that boy ever having something but there are battles that even Valentino Rossi loses. He plays over his own anxiety, casually telling the kid he did great and he is thrilled when he notices the admiration and respect the boy has for him in the dark eyes that seem to hide a million well-kept secret, a depth unknown to the public. Vale is relieved when someone pulls him away from the scene to discuss the bike’s set up because he feels a pressing want to jump right at the kid and kiss him in front of everyone.

_E la magia_  
 _Che con un solo salto_  
 _Ci fa volare dentro l'aria_  
 _Come bollicine_

_And the magic, that with a single jump, makes us fly into the air like bubbles_


	2. First Kiss

They dance around each for a long time. In part, circumstances do not allow for more. They are racing in different classes, for different teams. Stay in different places at different times. And they are both watched very closely by fans, teams, journalists and enemies. But they cannot get each other out of their minds and they find themselves staring at the other for that little bit too long, find their handshakes dragged out and they find themselves walking around in the paddock hoping to cross the other's path only to treasure the brief moment where there gaze locks. Their small encounters are always intimidating and exciting at the same time for both of them, leaving the younger trembling and the older shaking. More than once, they suffer in silent fear when they see the other flying in the air, shattered on the ground and it the time they spend waiting for news is always torture. Surprisingly, they are oblivious to each other's feelings throughout all this, the younger assuming that he is too immature for the older man and the older man finding himself too worn out for the younger.

It is a rainy day when Valentino finally manages to corner the boy, by himself, in a quiet part of the paddock, hidden between motorhomes and stacks of tires. His heart is thumping in his chest and he is well aware that this is his chance, his now or never. He is standing right in front of Marc, backing the Spaniard against a high fence and the kid looks gorgeous even in the pouring rain. Valentino leans a little closer even, taking in the smell of an already familiar mix of aftershave and motor oil and he realizes that Marc has not pushed him away and has made no attempts at leaving which could only mean that he wanted this as well. The Italian draws in a deep breath and fixes the Spaniard's eyes that look at him in a mix of desire and confusion. 

Marc is convinced he must be having another hot dream of Valentino because the situation is so surreal, so much like he has wanted it in his phantasies, that it cannot be truly happening. Standing here, only an inch away from Vale, feeling his hot breath in his face, pierced by blues eyes, both of them soaked with rain, T-Shirts clinging to their chests and Vale's curls dripping, it is too beautiful to be real. His breath hitches and his heart is racing but he is so sure that none of this really happening that he suddenly feels an immense courage, enough to close his eyes, lean forward and press his lips against Valentino's. The Italian's lips are softer than he expected and taste a bit like coffee and he just does not want to back off although he probably should. It takes even more courage to open his eyes and look at Valentino and he finds that Vale, too, has closed his eyes and when Vale seems to return the kiss, parting his lips slightly, it is all the encouragement Marc needs to wrap his hands around his hero's neck, pulling his face closer and pressing his entire body against Valentino's tightly.

The boy has some guts. Valentino is impressed and thrilled, his tongue playing with Marc's, his hands moving under the Spaniard's polo. An eternity passes before he breaks their kiss, desperate for air and proud to elicit a disappointed moan from the young man. When he opens his eyes, Marc is staring right back at him, dark brown eyes that he wants to lose himself in and that make his stomach flip. His voice is hoarse when he starts speaking but at least it is not trembling, "We should-...not here, okay?" Marc nods. "I... would like to see you." Valentino searches his back pocket and holds a keycard out the Spaniard. His heart stops beating while he waits for a reaction.

Marc's eyes jump between the card and Valentino's face in complete disbelief and his hand shakes when he accepts the offer. He hears Valentino release a deep breath and smiles at the Italian, nervously and suddenly feeling very shy. "Thank you." It is a soft whisper, more he cannot manage right now when he is literally holding his dreams in his hands.

Valentino smiles back at him, just as nervous and before he turns around to leave, his fingers brush over Marc's cheek tentatively. "See you, I hope!"

_A te che mi hai trovato_   
_All' angolo coi pugni chiusi_   
_Tu mi hai raccolto come un gatto_   
_E mi hai portato con te_

_To you who found me, at the corner with my fists clenched. You picked me up like cat and took me in with you._


	3. First Night

Not for the first time this night, Valentino is checking himself in the mirror. He feels like he is dying with nervousness and shakes his head at himself for he has not behaved this ridiculous in years. He reminds himself that Marc is the teenager while he is supposed the older and more mature. Are there not countries where what he wants to do tonight is prohibited? Is he corrupting and innocent boy and if he is about to do so should he not be more freaked out by the thought instead of strangely aroused? With trembling fingers he rearranges streaks of his hair, likely making it worse and not better. This is all a very, very bad idea and he knows it, knows that the kid has too much power of him as is already and that this night is likely going to make matters worse. For what it is worth, the boy will probably only come because he wants to have one night of fun, because he is curious, because he admires him. It will never turn into the regular occurrence that Vale would like it to be. And then, still caught up with his rollercoaster of emotions, a knock on the door makes him jump.

More than once, Marc decided it would be wise to turn around and run back to his room before it is too late. He cannot possible go in there and sleep with his childhood hero and he knows the Italian will rip his heart in two, kick him out afterwards just like he probably did with every rookie. Yet, he is here, dressed as nicely as he could with a black shirt and snug dark jeans, trying to look older and more sophisticated. Can you die from a heart attack if you get too nervous? And why is this making his pulse race harder than motorcycling? It is not even dangerous. Well, maybe it is. It will not break any bones but it will break his heart. In the back of his head, in a small corner, a nagging voice reminds him that on top of all, Vale is a man and he has never been with a man before and actually, until very recently, would never have considered this. The smell of an Italian aftershave along with a sparkle in those cheeky eyes changed his sexual orientation in an instant. And that is a very scary prospect, as it demonstrates the immense power Valentino has over him. With the thought that he is not a coward and that in the end spending a night, even only one, with his hero is well worth it, he reaches out and knocks.

"Hey, bambino!" Valentino lets Marc enter and locks the door behind him. Then, they are both standing there, blushed and with nervously flicking eyes and neither says a word. Vale settles first. "You look great."

"Thank you," Marc has to cough gain control over his voice. "so do you. I have-" Another cough. "I have never done this before." And he leaves it up to Valentino's imagination whether he is talking about visiting another driver in his hotel room or sleeping with him. 

"We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. We could just talk," Valentino says hastily.

Marc lowers his eyes and stares at the floor. "I want to." It is just a whisper.

Valentino looks at him, full of affection for the innocence of that young man who is such a talent, who will win a championship by the end of the year and who is now adorably shy in his bedroom. "What do you want?" He asks softly, stepping closer to the Spaniard and lifting his chin with his fingers. "This?" And he leans forward in a tentative kiss. It only takes Marc's mind an instant to process what is happening, then he returns the kiss with full force. The Spaniard presses himself against Valentino, his hands clenched in Vale's shirt and he kisses with a passion and a vigor that surprise the Italian. They are gasping for air when their lips part and their eyes meet, equally full of desire. He looks beautiful, Marc thinks, taking in the sight of Valentino's flushed face and the disheveled hair, attempting to memorize every detail so he will never forget this moment. "You have never been with a man?" Vale is breathing heavily. Marc lowers his head and shakes it but the Italian lifts it back up, cupping his face in his hands. "Don't be ashamed. It is wonderful," he says and there is so much warmth in his voice that Marc relaxes into his touch, wrapping his arms around the Italian's waist. "Let me show you." And Valentino steps back a little, his eyes taking in the beauty of the young man in front of him, and unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his shirt. He watches Marc's face closely and when he lets the shirt drop, he sees the Spaniard licking his lips and the obvious desire of the young man makes him rock hard. "See what you are doing to me?" He reaches out to take one of Marc's hands, pressing it against his opened jeans and he chuckles when he hears Marc inhaling sharply.

"Can I touch?" Marc steps closer now, gaze still locked intensely with the Italian's who is nodding slowly. Marc bites his lower lip, sliding his hand in Vale's boxers. His touch is careful, nervous at first but Vale can feel his confidence growing and when the young man grips around his cock firmly he moans softly, making Marc smile. Marc's other hand is resting on his chest now and they stand closer, foreheads against each other, both breathing heavily. As the other has not shown any signs of discomfort with the situation, Valentino thinks he is allowed to touch as well and opens Marc's shirt, buckle and jeans. His hands explore Marc's toned and smooth chest and when he playfully pinches one of his nipples, he has Marc growling. For the young man, the world has stopped turning. He is completely lost in the moment, drowning in Valentino. Forever, he wants to stay this way forever, until he is so desperate with lust that it is becoming painful and gives Vale a pleading look.

"Sure?" Marc nods and Valentino, painfully hard himself, sheds the rest of their clothes without hesitation. He sees the adorable blushing on Marc's cheeks when he slides the boy's boxers down and feels himself falling further and further. It is like a little miracle he thinks, when he has Marc under him, face down in the mattress, squirming under the movement of his fingers inside him. He plants kisses on the Spaniard's shoulders and curls his fingers, making Marc scream into the pillow.

"Do that again." Marc's voice is breathless and desperate and he whines with disappointment when Valentino pulls out his fingers.

"Do you want to go on?" Valentino asks with an equally breathless voice.

"Please, Vale." The Italian pulls on Marc's hips, making him get on his knees and starts pushing inside him. Marc expected it to hurt and it does but the pain is bearable and it stops instantly when Valentino starts moving and hits the right spot again. Instead of hurt, there is now stars and fireworks and nothing except Vale's slow thrusts and his fingers around Marc's cock. They are consumed by their orgasms, completely overrun and they end up wrapped tightly around each other, spent and pleasantly drained. Marc buries his head in the crook of Vale's neck and Valentino is surprised when he does not run out on him but simply falls asleep on the spot. La petite mort, Valentino chuckles to himself and he follows Marc into sleep quickly after.

_A te che hai reso la mia vita_ _Bella da morire_  
 _Che riesci a render la fatica_  
 _Un immenso piacere_

_To you who turned my life into something so beautiful to die for/ who turns fatigue into immense pleasure_


	4. First Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really old and long finished - but in a desperate craving for Rosquez I am trying to resist the temptation to start yet another fic and decided to add a bit to this instead.

_This is not my room._ Marc wakes up feeling confused, eyes blinking against the light of the sun rising through the windows and slowly realizing that not only is this the wrong room, there’s also someone next to him, someone who has draped a possessive arm around his chest, an arm that most definitely is not a girl’s limb. For an instant, he is truly horrified, until the memories of the night before slowly creep back into his head and an image of his hero gets stuck in his mind, the greatest rider ever staring at him with eyes full of desire. Marc doesn’t know whether he feels hot or cold, but he certainly feels nervous enough to have a heart attack right here on the spot, breath hitching and stomach twisting uncomfortably, suddenly paralyzed and not wanting to move at all out of fear to wake the older man. _You probably didn’t want me to stay all night, did you? Shit. I should probably be gone already._ Marc feels his cheeks heat up, a bit of anger at himself creeping into his system, realizing that he probably fell for a pattern that Vale has used on countless riders before him. 

It’s when he feels the other man stir next to him that Marc falls into a complete state of shock, squeezing his eyes shot, heart thundering and blood rushing in his head, no coherent thoughts left. _This is so awkward. And I kind of really want to stay here because you smell so good and wow, you felt good last night and I know you’ll politely kick me out now and you meant no harm, but it hurts, you know? Because I’m afraid I kind of care._ The arm that rested on his chest is removed slowly and the mattress shifts. Marc still doesn’t dare to look up but he feels fingertips tracing his jaw, making him inhale sharply.

Valentino’s brain is flooded with last night’s memories, the images of a young rider unraveling under him, squirming under his touch resurfacing, making warmth spread in his lap again. He props himself up on an elbow, finger’s tracing lines on the younger man’s chest, smiling weakly at the mortified face with the tightly shut eyes. _I’m sorry I corrupted you, I’m sure you’re regretting everything pretty badly right now. It felt so right yesterday, but then you’re really just way too young. I wish you weren’t so perfect. _With a sigh, Vale lets go of the other and clears his throat.__

”I don’t-“ Vale coughs again, voice about to fail him. “I guess you’d rather leave? I mean… I understand. It’s okay if-“ And the rest of the words gets stuck.

The young rider sits up wordlessly, head hanging and turning a toned back at him, a few marks from Vale’s nails visible on the smooth skin. Inside of the Italian, everything seems to flip and turn and clench uncomfortably. It’s unbearable to see the other go, especially in such a state and Vale feels his own nerves fail him, heart beating too fast and cold sweat covering his forehead. _Oh God, please don’t leave now._ He sees Marc reach for his briefs on the floor and the desperation inside the older man grows. He is rummaging his brain for the right words now, trying to determine whether he is making a fool out of himself or if there might be the tiniest chance that maybe, just maybe, there’s a little bit of hope that Marc returns his feelings and did not just visit for a night of fun. And there’s a memory flickering through his head, a moment from last night flashing up where he had been so sure that there wasn’t just the usual hero-admiration in Marc’s face but something more, deeper. And when he sees the young Spaniard get up, getting ready to pick up his shirt, Vale gathers all of his courage, convincing himself that trying is the least he can do.

”You don’t have to-“ Valentino almost chokes on the words and dies from nervousness when he sees Marc turn around now, expression somewhat tired but also with a curiously raised eyebrow, arms hanging, holding the shirt, head still ruffled. It’s breathtaking. _But then, you’re always breathtaking and I can’t believe that you’ve turned me into a helpless, stammering teeny boy all over again._ “You don’t have to leave. I mean,” Vale winces internally at his own incoherence. “if you want to, maybe we could have breakfast? Room service?” And he really prays for the ground to swallow him right here and now, before he makes a further fool out of himself, until he realizes that Marc stopped moving, looking shell-shocked now and Vale holds his breath while the smallest smile twitches around Marc’s mouth.

”I would-“ It’s the younger man’s turn to cough now, “I love breakfast.”

_Senza che tu mi dica niente_  
 _Tutto si fa chiaro_

Without you saying a thing, everything becomes clear.

**Author's Note:**

> All quotes from "A Te", sung by Jovanotti, written by Cherubini/ Santarnecchi. Translated the Italian myself so I might have messed up a little. (If you know better, PLEASE let me know!)


End file.
